1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ink tanks for print heads, ink jet cartridges, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Print heads may be formed as an integral part of an ink tank or cartridge, or they may be formed as part of a print head ink tank support structure into which one or more individual ink tanks or cartridges may fit. An example of an ink jet print cartridge, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,966 to Schell et al., is shown in cross section in FIG. 1. The cartridge 10 comprises an ink container 22 an associated print head 24. An outlet port 35 is formed in the ink container 22. A manifold member 42 that provides for ink flow from the ink container 22 to the print head 24 is inserted into the outlet port via an ink pipe 46A. The ink container 22 contains an ink impregnated foam member 40, which may be a closed cell neoprene, that is compressed by the ink pipe 46A in the operative position shown. Various other designs of ink tanks are known that use a negative pressure producing material in the ink tank.